


In The End

by HiddenEye



Series: Hush Hush [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marichat, heavy makeout yeah, sin - Freeform, watch out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:32:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenEye/pseuds/HiddenEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It made her weak when she hear it<br/>And it got her on her knees like religion<br/>She was young and she was forced to be a woman<br/>Yeah, all the time, all the time</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The End

**Author's Note:**

> UM WHAT IS THIS ?? SIN?? 
> 
> M because innocence must be preserved
> 
> Summary: In the night by The Weeknd
> 
> Based on the prompt from my tumblr @HiddenEye
> 
> 26\. "Why did you climb in my window?"

“Why did you climb in my window?”

He stared at her from where he stood near said window, the moonlight softly kissing his skin as she leaned against her desk at the far corner of her room, her eyes meeting his from where she was in the shadows.

“Why did you let me in?”

She licked her dry lips, and he was quick to follow the movement as she leaned back on her hands. “I don’t know.”

He hummed, slowly stalking towards her, his tail lazily swaying behind him. “Need I remind you again?”

She cocked an eyebrow. “Could you?”

“Why not?” He asked curiously, stopping just in front of her that her skin prickled with the intimacy of his approximation of closure. “I’m very good at it.”

She laughed softly, his hand tracing the curve of her waist. “So you have told me.”

Her heart stuttered as he let a claw ran down her spine, resting on the slope of her back and he pushed her flushed towards him. “So I was right,” He murmured, letting the back if his fingers trace the length of her jaw, ending it at her chin. “And you know it.”

She could feel the way his body moved subtly against her, and he tilted her head to the side as he pressed his lips against the end of hers, his hand now at the base of her head.

“Do I?” She whispered, her fingers brushing against his hip bone, before running across his ribs as she rested them on his chest.

He buried his head into her neck, pressing a swift kiss onto her collar bone as she buried her fingers into his hair, where she shuddered when he nipped the soft skin. She could feel him grinning onto her skin.

“Far too much.”

And with a zap of lightning that shot through her whole system, where the warmth started to spread at her navel, she took hold of his head with her hands and smashed their lips together roughly, their teeth clicking as she finally shut him up.

He was as desperate as she was, his hands greedily wanting to touch her skin as he let them wonder under her shirt, and for once, she was exasperated at how the gloves had prevented her from feeling his skin, where he was extra careful in touching her to not let his claws pain her.

Her mouth widen as she ran her tongue over his lips, her arms winding up around his neck as she angled her head to the side, wanting to feel more of him as she pushed herself to him.

Groaning, he bit into her tongue gently, planting a kiss onto her lips before moving to the underside of her jaw, where he trailed open-mouthed kisses down her neck, sucking at a spot where her shoulder met neck.

She buckled against him when she felt a graze of his teeth, moaning when he did it again, giving her a sharp nip that she jumped at the sudden sensation.

“Chat,” She breathed as she felt his hands then trailed to her sides, before they ran down to the back of her thighs, just grazing the edge of her rear, and then hoisting her up on the desk that her pens and pencils went flying across the surface and onto the ground, but the two of them payed no heed.

She gasped when he ran a warm tongue lavishly against the side of her neck, her legs wrapping themselves around his waist and brought him closer to her than ever, distinguishing any space that existed between them as his spandex covered body was pressed against her thin cotton self.

“Marinette,” He mumbled against her ear, his breath tickling against her skin.

The only answer he got was when she attached her lips to the end of his jaw, nipping him there before dragging her teeth across his skin until she reached the collar of his suit, causing him to grunt when she gave him another nip there.

She ran her fingers across his nape and shoulders as she kissed her away to his cheek, before her hand hovered just above the bell at his throat, and she withdrew slightly to have a look at it, ignoring the groan of protest he made as he blindly searched her lips with his, nudging their noses together.

She wrapped her fingers around the bell, looking into his blown green eyes as he stared at her, their chest heaving. Holding onto his gaze, she pulled it down, the sound of his zipper rang across the room as it filled in the heavy silence between them.

His pupils turned into slits.

Once she saw his collarbone, she leaned forward and let a soft kiss being planted there, her lips feathering against his skin as she guided them across the length of his clavicle until the end of his shoulder, pulling aside his suit until the zipper was at his stomach. And then, she sank her teeth into his flesh.

He jerked against her, moaning as she ran a tongue there as a half attempt apology before going up to meet his lips again, drinking in every sound he made as she winded her arm around his neck again, satisfied to feel his bare chest under her fingers as she ran them up his body, her nails grazing his skin.

He eased down their kisses with softer and longer ones, lingering on each others lips, before they rest their foreheads against each other, breathing heavily.

It took a moment for her to get her voice out. “Well,” She cleared her throat. “That was certainly something.”

He smirked. “At least you remembered why I’m here.”

She rolled her eyes.

“Silly, kitty.”


End file.
